polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Uruguayball
Oriental Republic of Uruguayball |nativename = :Tavakuairetã Kuarahyresẽygua Uruguái : República Oriental del Uruguaybola : República Oriental do Uruguaibola : Repubblica Orientale dell'Uruguaypalla |founded = August 25, 1825 |image = Uruguay_relaxing.png |caption = LIBERTAD O MUERTE! |government = 1st Unitary presidential constitutional republic (1825-1973) Military junta (1973-1985) 2nd Unitary presidential constitutional republic (1985-present) |personality = Uruguay is very calm and relaxed (because marijuana). He would love to be anyone's friend. He is small, proud, peaceful, and believes to be the Switzerlandball of the Americas. He also (at times) claim to be white and European. |language = Spanish Portuguese Minority Languages: Italian Hebrew German French |type = Latin American |capital = Montevideoball |affiliation = Mercosurball OASball UNball UNASURball |religion = Christianity * Roman Catholicism Atheism Judaism |friends = Weed Friends Argentinaball Spainball Italyball Brazilball Portugalball UKball Switzerlandball USAball Russiaball Germanyball Canadaball Chileball Lebanonball Palestineball Mexicoball Israelcube Syriaball Serbiaball Franceball Polandball Lithuaniaball Irelandball Scotlandball Sloveniaball Slovakiaball Bulgariaball Ukraineball Hungaryball Armeniaball Cubaball Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball Australiaball New Zealandball South Koreaball Pakistanball Japanball |enemies = Adoptive brother that kills weed... Indonesiaball Chinaball Flag Stealer Iranball Kosovoball Egyptball Name stealer |likes = HUE, weed, Luis Suárez, Pepe Mujica (for his humble living), and asado y vino drugs |hates = Homer Simpson (He called me "You Are Gay"), Bordaberry, Being called "You Are Gay" |predecessor = Cisplatinaball |intospace = Yes... I have a sattelite and I always do some trips locas to Mars, the Death Star, Pluto, the planet Spock sic ... I only need mi porrito (weed) |bork = Mate Mate, Che Che |food = Olivier salad, chocolate, chivito, asado, and pasta |status = His vice president is now Lucia Topolansky. We're doing good, boludo. |notes = "SMOKE WEED EVERYDAY" - Uruguayball. Oh, and also CAN INTO WEED SELLING! |reality = ���� Oriental Republic of Uruguay ���� |gender = Male }} Uruguayball, officially the Oriental Republic of Uruguayball, is a buffer state between Brazilball and Argentinaball sovereign state and unitary republic in South America. His clay is mainly bordered by Brazilball to the North, and Argentinaball to the West. His clay consists of 19 departments as well as his capital, Montevideoball. With a total area of 68,037 mi², Uruguay is the 2nd smallest countryballs in South America and is usually ignored, mainly due to its small size. Like many other Latin American countries, Uruguay is a member of OAS, as well as having membership in Mercosur. His national day is August 25th and he is also of the least corrupt nation in South America. History Uruguay gained independence from Spainball in 1810, and was part of his brother Argentina, who at that time was United Provincesball. Then Portugal, who was still living in South America at the time, came down and threatened Argentina to give him what is now Uruguay's clay, which he did out of his own will. So the area was in Portuguese hands, but then Emperor Pedro I led a revolution, kicked out the Portuguese, and established the Empire of Brazilball, and as the result, the dispute held between Spain and Portugal had passed on to them. In 1821 Brazil annexed Uruguay. Almost immediately after Brazil's independence, Argentina began to urge Uruguay, or now the Cisplantine Provinceball to rise up against Brazilball and rejoin him. In 1825 , when the Cisplatine Province declared independence, Brazilball declared war on Argentinaball, starting the Cisplatine War. Both sides fought hard, destroying each other physically and economically, but the war turned into a stalemate. An agreement was reached with UKball acting as a mediator, and thus, Uruguay became an independent state. Unfortunately, in 1839 Uruguay became embroiled in a disastrous civil war between Blancos (Whites) and Colorados (Reds). In 1852 the Colorados took control of Uruguay. In 1864, Brazilball was involved in an armed conflict with Uruguay, which put an end to the Uruguayan civil war by deposing the Uruguayan interim government of Atanasio Aguirre (successor of Bernardo Prudencio Berro), of the Blanco Party and allied with Francisco Solano López (Paraguay's President). The Paraguayan dictator opposed the Brazilian invasion of Uruguay because it contradicted his interests. Solano López fed the expansionist and militaristic dream of forming Greater Paraguay, starting the Paraguayan war(Or Guerra de la Triple Alianza). Empire of Brazilball, Argentinaball and Uruguayball formed an Alliance and then defeated Paraguay. Until the 1960s, Uruguayball was known to have a developed country profile, with high social indexes and political stability. After the 1970s, the scarcity of mineral and energy resources, the lack of technology and the fall in the price of wool and meat on the international market contributed to the economic destabilization in Uruguay. President Jorge Pacheco declared a state of emergency in 1968, followed by a suspension of civil liberties in 1972. In 1973, the dictator Bordaberry dissolved the Congress and established a far right wing anti-communist (for the pleasure of USAball) dictatorship. About 180 Uruguayans are known to have been killed during the military regime of 12 years, from 1973 to 1985. The majority were killed in Argentinaball and in other neighboring countries, with 36 of them dead in Uruguayball. Uruguayball had 5 dictators in that period. Julio María Sanguinetti, leader of the Colorado Party, won the presidency and ruled between 1985 and 1990. He was the first democratic president after the dictatorship, Sanguinetti administration implemented economic reforms and democracy was consolidated after years under the military regime Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships While Uruguay is a friendly country he does not have many friends and is pretty lonely; among his father is Brazilball, Uruguay likes him because he defends him from Chile, also has a friendship with the Netherlands and Jamaica with whom he meets every day to smoke weed. Friends * Netherlandsball - Smoking buddy. * Jamaicaball - Another smoking buddy. * North Koreaball - Another smoking buddy. He is a nuclear lunatic I feel bad for you cause you were always hated by other countries. * Colombiaball - Another smoking buddy. * Coloradoball - Another smoking buddy. * Hondurasball - Another smoking buddy. Also control your homicide plox. * Brazilball - My cousin ... he says that he is my father ... Ese boludo es un loquillo jajajaja. * Spainball - My madre * Portugalball - My uncle. * Argentinaball - My brother. We share the same culture and background. He calls me a rebelious province, but I don't mind. * UKball - He was the first to recognize my independence, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! 1828, never forget! * Italyball - Uncle (possible father). I also have the largest Italian population outside of Italy (immigrants and their descendants). My culture is mostly based of Italian culture, like Argentina. I bit him. * Switzerlandball - I also remain neutral in wars like him. (Uruguayball starts to sing): Y haciendo palmas, y arriba y arriba, y el coro que arranca que dice que dice: Bate que bate, el chocolate, eeee Bate que bate Bate que bate que bate el chocolate. * Canadaball - Everybody like him, he is so cool and legalizes everything (LGBT, Marijuana and Prostitution), pretty nice guy. * USAball - I'm friends with a few of his children. * Russiaball - Thanks to made my satellite, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! 2014, the best year of my life! Also, he is so dangerous and no legalize marijuana. * Germanyball - You know... he charges for the guy who stole my flag from unpaid debts. I also have a number of German immigrants. * Lebanonball - I received immigrants from him in the late 19th century and early 20th century. I have good relations with him. * Palestineball - I recognize you. * Israelcube - Besides freeing Palestine, I have a huge number of Jewish population. * Syriaball - Let some Syrian families in from the Syrian Civil War, but now they're sad. * Franceball - 10% of me is of French decendency. 2-0 in 2018 World Cup, que bruto che. * Serbiaball - Kosovoball is of yours. * Mexicoball - Defends nacrotraffic. * Polandball - I believe in him! (I have a minor immigrant population of Poles) * Lithuaniaball - Lithuanians came to my clay during the 20's and 30's. * Irelandball - Came to clay for farm and settlement for new casa. * Scotlandball - Same story with the Irish boludos. * Sloveniaball - In my clay, I have about 2 to 3 thousand Slovenes. * Slovakiaball - There's a small portion of Slovaks in my clay. * Bulgariaball - 1 to 2 thousands Bulgarians as of 1998. We tie in World Cup 1974, I wanted a win che. * Ukraineball - Many Ukrainians came after WWII due to displacement. * Hungaryball - I have a number of Hungarians. I lost to Hungary in the semi-finals of the 1954 World Cup, EN TIEMPO EXTRA! SOY UN PELOTUDO! * Armeniaball - I have about 19,000 Armenians in my clay, one of the oldest European communities in South America. I am also the first country to recognize Armenian genocide. * Cubaball - I support Ernesto 'Che' Guevara. He visited many countries, including me. * Gay and Lesbian Kingdomball - Legal in my clay. * Australiaball - We both share an interest in the Antarctic waters and the fisheries therein. Were also in the Cairns Group and of the Convention for the Conservation of Antarctic Marine Living Resources. * New Zealandball - Had many interventions with our presidents. * South Koreaball - I have 130 Koreans in my clay. We have many works together. * Pakistanball - Worked together to form diplomatic relations in 2006 and 2007. * Japanball - About more than 300 in my clay. Neutral * Brazilian Empireball: You're not mi owner, yo no soy Cisplatina! But you were my ally in the paraguayan war. * Chileball - Brother, we like UKball. But, he eliminated me in the Copa America of 2015 and I made obsequious gestures in the game. All of my brothers in South America like to make fun of him because he didn't qualify for the 2018 Wold Cup, especially Argentina. * Venezuelaball - Brother. I support Nicolás Maduro. We both hate Philippinesball. We also joined WW2 in the same day (February 15, 1945). Enemies * Philippinesball - BROTHER! YOU BIG MURDERER! WHY YOU KILL 3 THOUSAND DRUG USERS? THEY ARE INNOCENT! Control your president please! ** : Why do you hate me?!! My president is just trying to fix me. I honestly did not do anything wrong to you. * Indonesiaball - YOU BIG MURDERER! YOU KILLED SOME DRUG USERS, HIJO DE PUTA! YOU ARE DUTCH! YOU CANNOT KILL DRUG USERS, MIERDA!. ** : Spainball is my grandmother. (She is my father's mother.) So this means I CAN kill drug users. * Chinaball - ANOTHER FUCKING DRUG MURDERER! REMOVE XI JINPING! * Cisplatinaball: Brazilian version of me! I will no be you otra vez! * Iranball - WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? YOU BIG MURDERER! YOU KILLED SOME DRUG USERS, HIJO DE PUTA! * Paraguayball - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! YOU LOSE THE Paraguayan War! AND YOU CANNOT IN TO SEA! TRY TO ANSCHLUSS ME AGAIN! You stole my name! You stole my friend's flag! * Sulball - YOU ARE A MALDITO SEPARATIST IN MY COUSIN! YOU WANT ANSCHLUSS ME! (And you are mine!). * Kosovoball and Albaniaball - KOSOVO IS SERBIA!!! Gallery 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn 1eJm41i.png Lolololol.png Uruguay.png Argentinaeatingparaguay.jpg TQ26En8.png Sadasdasd.png Yr6GUlk.png VIPjz2W.png V6h1.jpg 4ajmhKf.png Españaball - blanda.png Uruguay has a tough childhood (Spanish).jpg WZYlGlb.png México_-_Uruguay_-_Argentina_-_Brasil_-_Vaticano.png NigerComic2.png 2xxrKHP.png 8ioDL35.png The Paraguayan War.png 1 Uruguayball.png Sin título.png FEGm8Pm.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Opera Mundi new.png VoNkUek.png Uruguayball.png }} zh:烏拉圭球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Catholic Category:Latin America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Uruguayball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:World Cup Host Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:UNball Category:Unitary Category:Atheist Category:OASball Category:UNASURball Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Burger Lovers Category:Funny Name Category:Blue White Yellow Category:Drugs Category:World Cup Participants